Dancers of wonders
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: Aladdin, Abu, the carpet and the genie gets to know some of the secrets of the cave of wonders wit the help of a certain trio of beautiful belly-dancers. Will they be able to keep that knowledge?


Aladdin had finally escaped the cave that crazy old man had asked him to enter. It had been a pretty wild and dangerous ride, as he had encountered a flying carpet, seen piles of treasure and almost died thanks to the collapse of the cave. Fortunately for him, Abu, his trusted little monkey friend had enough good sense and practical abilities to get what they had been searching for in the first place: the magic lamp. Sure, it had been his fault for the collapse of the whole cavern, but Aladdin was not one to hold a grudge.

The carpet, seeming to have a certain sense of self, rode the both of them to some kind of oasis in haste, still rushing from the fatal collapse they had each barely survived. Not seeing the old man on the way back, Aladdin figured the lamp was his, even though he had no idea what it was for. Landing on safe ground, the three of them looked at the lamp, puzzled by its supposed importance.

Looking at every little spot of the lamp, it was Aladdin that first saw a bit of dirt on the right side of the old oil lamp. Sure, it was golden and worth a pretty price, but there had to be something special about it if the old man specifically told them to only get the lamp instead of all this treasure. Rubbing the dirt out of it for good measure, Aladdin wanted it to be clean, for all the effort it took him to obtain this object.

In a very surprising way, a ton of smoke, blue of color, emerged from the tip of the lamp. Coughing a bit, Aladdin and Abu could not see clearly at all, thanks for that smokey mess. Hoping he did not unleash some kind of hell or evil in the world, Aladdin tried to clear his throat and vision, waving away the smoke with his hands. What he saw greatly surprised him, as a tall and large blue man looked at him with some kind of happiness in his eyes.

It turned out he was a genie, condemned to live in this lamp, only to be released if people rubbed his lamp. If they did so, they would get three wishes from him, which he would have to magically grant. Aladdin, a bit confused about this whole deal, looked at the genie with a bit of confusion. The ever-so friendly genie, catching on about it, proceeded to sing about it. The scenery changing and music soon being heard from nowhere in particular, the genie seemed to live up to his promised great power.

Soon, the excited and chaotic genie made dozens of things appears as his song went on. Tables, meals, elephants, clothes and various other objects were being introduced in the ambient decoration. Even the genie changed his shape many times, becoming a dragon, gigantic or even differently colored. It was quite a show for the young street rat, who had just no idea such wonders could exist. Amazed by such powers, he began thinking about just what kind of wishes he could get.

His train of thought was ceased quickly, as the genie summoned three dancers out of nowhere. The trio were each identical to each other, being barely clothed and a fine example of youth and beauty. They had dark hair arranged in ponytails, short see-through red skirts with red thongs along with red bras that showed much cleavage. They were close to pinnacles of sexiness and allure, making him blush at their appearance. Dancing close to him, they looked at him with sensuality and seductive ways.

Their very selves made him forget temporarily about Jasmine, the princess of Agrabah, who was one of the most beautiful women he had laid eyes upon. The three dancers were close to her beauty, but his heart was Jasmine's. Still, he would not refuse to see them in action, as they were dressed like sexy belly-dancers anyway.

As if on cue, the three of them began bending their bellies in rhythm to the music. Like a trio of mind-reader, they had known what he was thinking about. Strangely, they were still there, contrarily to pretty much everything else the genie had summoned. Everything he had created popped in and out in seconds, but these dancers were there to stay, it seemed, much to his delight. Looking at them go, strutting and swaying their stuff like professionals, he saw them divide toward a different person each. One was staying with him, while another went to the genie and the last one to Abu and the carpet.

His attention to this detail soon washed away, as the dancer got closer to him, rolling her belly and bobbing her navel to his visual pleasure. Her face not hidden by a veil like so many dancers, he could see her pretty smile and gorgeous facial traits. However, it was her belly that caught much of his attention, as she was a belly-dancer after all. Her hips swinging back and forth were quite a sight, as well as the belly waves. But what was just bliss to his vision was the bobbing navel, which rose up and down in a repeating pattern, its depth and roundness being just irresistible to the young man.

She was not saying anything at all, still keeping her pretty smile and whole mysterious allure, but Aladdin could not notice this now. His eyes were glued to her stomach, as it was fitting for a belly-dance. Her performance seemed to shut out some of the things around him, some of his senses too. His vision darkened, his surrounding becoming obscure. The only thing he could clearly see was the dancer girl and her belly, which seemed to shine like the sun or a million little diamonds. Her bobbing navel being like one huge sparkling gem, it was what he found most fascinating.

What Aladdin could not see was that the two other dancers were doing the very same things to Abu, the genie and the carpet. Abu, having the weakest will in the room, was the first one to fall, as his mouth opened up in awe and his eyes were spiralling up. Climbing up the leg of the dancer in front of him, he began kissing the beautiful belly of the dancer madly, caught in her spell. He was a simple animal after all, an intelligent one to be sure, but an animal nonetheless.

None could have guessed that the flying carpet did not have much more resistance than Abu. Having no mouth or eyes, it could still be seen in his way that he had fallen for the sexy magic of the belly-dancer. Brushing himself softly against her belly, it seemed like Abu was not there to him, as the two touched the same spots in different ways without being in each other's way. Such was the power of the belly-dancer, who would give equal opportunities for everyone.

Aladdin, missing those two important events, would not have cared even if he had seen them. Unbeknownst to him, he had fell prey to her charm as well, his eyes fixated on the succulent belly bending and undulating in front of him. He had not even noticed that the song had been over minutes ago, yet the music kept on playing. Her bobbing navel just kept sucking out all of his resistance and will as it went up and down...up and down...up and down...

Soon, an incredible idea had penetrated his mind; as he could probably do something more than simply watch her. Genie had summoned her, so she was most assuredly not a real person anyway, some kind of slave to his whim. Her belly looked so delicious and sexy, he just had to touch it and kiss it. It was his right and privilege. Getting on his knees, he puckered up his lips, getting ready to savor the taste of her belly flesh.

Nothing could have prepared him for the bliss he would receive with that kiss, as one lead to another and so forth, preparing a vicious cycle of need and kisses on her pretty stomach.

Abu, Aladdin and the carpet were much too busy to notice that the last one of them just fell to the sexy belly-dance of the last dancer, as spirals showed in his eyes. The genie had been charmed as well, beginning to kiss the tasty belly of the last dancer.

The four of them were now hypnotized by the trio of dancers, who stopped their dancing activities, each content about what had occurred. Looking at each other, they could see the success of their whole induction. The one occupied with Abu and the carpet soon moved her hands in strange gestures, as she prepared a spell. In a puff of smoke, Abu was changed to a handful of coins, seeing the worth of his soul bare to the trio. It was a great price for a small monkey, as he could have been worth so less than this.

Preparing a different spell for the carpet, she merely needed to finish what had been started with him. The dancer merely touched him and with a sparkle of magic, his consciousness seemed gone, dropping to the ground like a real carpet.

The one occupied with Aladdin prepared the same spell her sister had unleashed on Abu, curious about just how much his soul was worth. The spell being thrown, she was much surprised when she saw that a pile of precious gems was left where he was standing. He must have been quite an honourable young man.

The last one, still appreciating the kisses of the genie, picked up his lamp from the ground. Rubbing it, it had the exact opposite reaction to when Aladdin did so, sucking the genie inside the lamp, trapping him inside.

Getting their loot and the lamp, the trio chanted a spell together, raising the cave of wonders once more. Entering, they went to the treasure chamber, piling up the carpet and the transformed Abu and Aladdin in the large piles.

This was the great secret of the cave of wonders, as no one could be trusted with a being of ultimate power like the genie, so this trio of magical belly-dancers had been assigned to make sure no one with corrupt intentions ever gets the lamp. Judging by the fact that the monkey had tried to steal from the pile of treasure and that the man stole the carpet, they knew that they had been unworthy. Being transformed and accumulated in the treasure of the cave was their rightful punishment.

Setting the lamp back to its place, the trio then exchanged glances, proud of what they had achieved today by ridding the world of more greediness. Being absorbed back in the lamp, they merely had to wait for someone else to pick the lamp, when they would have to judge him of his worthiness.


End file.
